Weird World
Weird World is a 2018 British/American 3D computer-animation comedy-drama action-adventure film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. The film was directed by British singer, DJ and music producer Reloaxa, in his film directional debut. The film tells a story of autistic DJ, George Jacqueline, citizen of Rainbow City and member of electronic group Zap Cloud, who teams up with human cyborg gem warrior Stephanie to help gather her super team The Extraordinary Eight back together, so they can save Weird World from a king snake with a very destructive weapon, while, at the same time, discovering mysteries involving former leader and Stephanie's love interest Sadie. The film stars Reloaxa himself, as well as Charli XCX, Kristin Scott Thomas, Eddie Murphy, Martin Clunes, Ewan McGregor, Robert De Niro, Ade Edmondson, Linda Cardellini, Tom Kenny, Will Arnett, Grey DeLisle, Tony Robinson, Jonny Greenwood and Prince Royce. The pitch for the film came a few months after the premiere of the TV showcase series Reloaxa's Avid Animations, which has a common segment called "Weird Shorts", which the film and eventual expanded franchise were based on. The film was met with critical acclaim with a rare 100% rating on the website Rotten Tomatoes. The praise went to it's originality, animation, characters, voice performances, humour, music, storyline, concept and emotional subject matters. The film helped Reloaxa gain international fame, it has gained a huge fan base and is today considered one of the greatest and most influential animated films ever made. Film Summary On a colourful planet full of weird looking people and creatures where "everyone has a destiny", George Jacqueline, a 28-year old DJ and citizen of Rainbow City, teams up with human gem Stephanie to help gather her super team The Extraordinary Eight back together, so they can save Weird World from a king snake with a very destructive weapon, while, at the same time, discovering mysteries involving former leader Sadie. Plot Voice Cast BOLD: Inticates British cast members *'Reloaxa '''as George Jacqueline/Bash/Zayden/Mickey/Don/Steve Sigafoos *'Charli XCX as Stephanie *'Kristin Scott Thomas '''as Eleanor Jacqueline *Eddie Murphy as Craig *'Martin Clunes as King Axecutioner *'Ewan McGregor '''as Sponghuck *Robert De Niro as Tyler *'Ade Edmondson''' as Scooter *Linda Cardellini as Josie/Alexanne *Tom Kenny as Axebot *Dee Bradley Baker as Mac/Harper *Grey DeLisle as Stella/Kylie/Hikouki *Will Arnett as Hank *'Tony Robinson' as Roger *'Jonny Greenwood' as Cole *Prince Royce as Brent *Sarah Chalke as Molly/Tina *Paul Rugg - Mitchell Production Release 'Home media' Reception 'Box office' 'Critical reception' Weird World has received universal critical acclaim, being considered the best animated film since Toy Story and has appeared on lists of the greatest films of all time. The majority of the praise went to it's originality, animation, humour, voice performances, messages, action and characters designs and developments. The review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes reports that 100% of critics gave the film a positive review based on 234 reviews, with an average score of 9.3/10. The site's consensus states: "Great humour, stunning animation, poignant subjects and weird, but brilliant concept all make Weird World one of Disney's best films yet." Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating out of 100 from top reviews from mainstream critics, calculated a score of 91 based on 62 reviews, indicating "Universal acclaim." In CinemaScore polls, cinema audiences gave Weird World an average score of "A+" on an A+ to F scale. Trivia *Weird World is notable for being a Disney film targeted towards older kids and adults for the most part, mainly for it's darkness, violence (including signs of blood), mild language and references to sexual activities, smoking and alcohol. Reloaxa, the film's director has even stated/warned before it's release "For an animated Disney film, it's not entirely for the kids". **Because of this, almost every country it was shown gave it a PG rating and in the UK it was even nearly given a 12 rating and if it had been, it would have been Disney's first 12-rated animated feature film. However, the UK did end up giving it a PG. **The words "damn", "hell", "God", "bloody", "crap", "tosser" and "Jesus Christ" are heard at least once each in the movie. **"Tosser" is only heard in the UK release, possibly because it's a British slang. **Because of this, the scene of Sponghuck saying "You tosser!" to Craig after he tosses his gun to try and open King Axecutioner's drawbridge, with George saying "Bad pun alert" after is only shown in the UK release. *Weird World is also notable for having numerous product placement cameos/mentions. The most notable ones are Automobilli Lamborghini S.p.A., Converse, Pepsi, Boddington's and Oreos, but other ones include: **Toys R Us **McDonald's **Apple **Starbucks **Gap **Subway **Phones4u **Mastercard **AXA **Radio Disney **eBay **Best Buy **DKNY **AT&T **Deutsche Telekom **American Broadcasting Company (ABC) **Google **Nike **Audi **BP plc. **Nestlé **Consumer News and Buisness Channel (CNBC) **Panasonic **Orange S.A. **Circle K ***Because the Pepsi Blue was mentioned and later used as a running gag in the TV series, it was brought back for a limited time in the USA and for the first time in the UK, again for a limited time. ****It isn't the first Disney animated film to contain product placement. Oliver and Company, the Wreck-It Ralph films and Zootopia have used product placement too. Transcript Soundtrack Video game Franchise Due to it's popularity and huge success, the film spawned a just as successful franchise including an 8-year running TV series and three sequels - Weird World 2, Weird World 3 and The Weird World 4nale (which was split into two parts). Category:Films Category:Comedy Films Category:Rated PG Category:List of Disney Fanon movies Category:Disney films Category:Drama Category:Action Category:Fantasy Category:Sci-Fi Category:Movies Category:Weird World Category:Pages by The Golden Cubit Category:2018 films Category:PG-rated films Category:Animated films Category:Avid Animations